This is Phase I of a Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) contract to create, and to develop plans for marketing, a multi-media educational curriculum for grades 5 and 6. Published research information on alcohol use and abuse will be gathered and organized into modules, which can be taught from a variety of disciplines. Each module will focus on a particular alcohol-related theme, to be determined largely by content and education experts. Each module will contain a number of components, including a stimulus scenario from which students will generate the research question(s) for the module, a compendium of multi-media activities, and a text-based teacher's resource document with supporting materials. By the end of Phase I, the modules will be determined and designed, with the assistance of focus groups. The architecture and design elements of the CD-ROM compendium for each module will be outlined, so that it is ready to program at the start of Phase II.